teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SpikeToronto/Archive 2
__NOWYSIWYG__ Cross promotion Original query: Hi Ariana! What would you think about placing the Book Club Wiki’s button here on WikiTea? After all, what goes better with a nice hot beverage than a good book? :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) – from “Cross promotion” at User talk:Asnow89 Responses: Hey! I think that's a wonderful idea!! Do you want me to post it or did you have somewhere specific you wanted to put it on your wiki? I was thinking of linking to the tea wikia from our fall reading list: w:c:bookclub:User blog:Asnow89/Fall Reading List here. What do you think? — Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ariana, I think that it’s a great idea! Would you please post the cross-promo link for us here on WikiTea? When it comes to making things look nice, I take a backseat to you … way, way back! :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 16:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey SpikeToronto! OK so I posted a tea icon and message on this blog post. Where would you like me to put a little note about Books Wikia on WikiTea? What about the last page of the slider on the main page? Or is there another page you have in mind? ::P.S. Thanks for reposting my guided tour on WikiTea :)!! Glad you all liked it. ::Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ariana, I was thinking, in a similar fashion, you could add it to the bottom of your fall drinks blog. What do you think? — SpikeToronto 18:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Monobook logo Original query: Hi Fandy! I uploaded a copy of the Oasis wordmark to File:Wiki.png so as to use it in Monobook. Turns out it’s too big and doesn’t fit the space and isn’t resized by the mediawiki software. Would you be able to resize it? Or better yet, do you have another logo that would work for WikiTea’s Monobook skin? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I can quickly rework the logo for Monobook, but I'm not sure when. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Oct 2013 11:08 AM Pacific ::That would be great. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 22:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) – from “Monobook logo” at User talk:Fandyllic Continuation: Updated to this. — Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Oct 2013 6:41 AM Pacific :Looks great! Thanks Fandy!! :) — SpikeToronto 16:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Your page What happened?(Curious) Jackiespeel (talk) 11:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I pressed the Content fast delete button instead of the Edit button. Sadly, a common occurrence. :) — SpikeToronto 14:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Computers have an annoying tendency to do what you tell them rather than what they #know# you mean :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::hahaha So true! The rascally rascals… :-) — SpikeToronto 04:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The first steps on the path to SF's sentient computers have already been taken. It is when they start responding to 'cat typing' that we have to worry. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 10:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Wikipedia" in References section??? When was a decision to put the thing into the References section? I've seen wikis with it at the top and others with it at the bottom, but this is a new format to me. — BruceG (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Template:Wikipedia is all about attribution and conformity with the common licence. Everything else dealing with attribution is in the References section. So, placing Template:Wikipedia any place other than the References section means the citations and attributions are inefficiently spread across the article. Also, esthetically, it is not the most attractive template to head up an article. If it is desirable to have something at the top, I still place Template:Wikipedia in the References section, while adding a “see also” hatnote at the top, indented one indentation. Example: See also the Tetley article at Wikipedia. — SpikeToronto 16:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::'Whatever system one uses three times' is the one that seems reasonable. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::We can make it so the template both add a link to Wikipedia where it is used and a ref that will appear where the template is used (or where is used). At WoWWiki, we generally don't put Wikipedia links in the references section, but I can see why it might be desired. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 11:29 AM Pacific RecentChanges question When I was looking at the recent changes page (you have been making a lot of changes - and I was giving the China blog person the opportunity to write about the teashop) there was the usual message about 'a script on this page is making it running slowly.' Anything to worry about? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Regarding the China blog, I asked Staff to look at the two blogs and they agreed that they were unambiguous advertising and wanted them deleted. As for the script issue on RecentChanges, there is a little box at the top of that page. Make sure you do not have it ticked. These days, most sites on the Internet are highly java-dependent — especially Wikia — and older computers can slow down as a result. Making sure that that box is unticked removes one possibility for you. I have actually never seen that warning message. Perhaps next time you can get a screen capture of it. — SpikeToronto 22:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ran across this message. I think you meant to say, "highly javascript-dependent" rather than "highly java-dependent". Javascript is the more commonly used web technology and despite the name similarities is dramatically different from java. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Nov 2013 2:20 PM Pacific :::Yes. Exactly. I was being rather sloppy. Thanks Fandy! :) — SpikeToronto 19:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) This means as much to me as 'the offside rule' (beyond 'it annoys people'/is too dependent upon where you are looking from) and silly mid-on and silly mid-off (even in the putative Latin translation). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Jackie, you're British and "silly mid-on and silly mid-off" aren't clear to you? Makes me feel a lot better. But then, I don't understand American football — the only sport I follow is baseball. -- BruceG (talk) 14:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I went to a girl's school. :) Most games can be described in one sentence - 'Get more goals than the other side (and do not annoy the referee)'; 'Keep the ball in the air longer than the other side' (tennis etc); 'get the balls in the holes in the right order (and in as few moves as possible)' (golf, snooker); 'remove all your opponent's pieces/ensure they cannot make a legitimate move/get your piece(s) to the home point before the other side(s) do' (many board games); 'get more of the right sort of patterns of cards than the others' (many card games) - but golf can't be so described. 'One way to annoy Americans' (it is said) 'is to say that baseball in England is called rounders and is played by schoolgirls.' 16:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Jackie, I am Bruce's wife, Deb. Re american football -- In high school (secondary school) I was in a band that played at school games. Once I had to ask a bandmate, "Which goal is ours?" :) I was making passing reference to eg http://news.sky.com/story/1158231/vatican-cricket-team-wants-to-play-at-lords. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Tea at sea As usual, I was giving the writer a few days to re-theme in a more wiki-orientated direction. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 10:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Then, ' ' and ' '. — SpikeToronto 21:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The IPs and persons have the opportunity between my query and your blocking them. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh! I must’ve misunderstood. You had just posted here to let me know why you hadn’t blocked/deleted right off. Makes sense. Got it! Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 00:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::If things can be misunderstood they will be - especially if computers are involved. 'Overtly non--wiki-relavant material' is one thing, 'topics which might develop' should be given a few days' grace. ::::A 'Tea and sea related images' sequence - or a link to a webpage covering such a topic - would be within the spirit of the wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki images/logos As I am not into images and Oasis - can you get the London and Archiverdict logos onto the latter please? (And if you could get the Voynichlanguage wiki Ood/Walrus face to reappear on Monobook...) Jackiespeel (talk) 23:52, December 7, 2013 (UTC) National Hot Tea Month Hey SpikeToronto! Hope your new year is off to a good start! I was writing this article today and thought of you and the tea admins since it's National Hot Tea Month...thought you might enjoy! Click here to read National Hot Tea Month recipes. Have a good one! — Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Reprinted at '''User blog:Asnow89/National Hot Tea Month here at WikiTea. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Spring drink trends Hi there Spike! Hope you are doing well. I am currently writing another Guided Tour related to Spring Drink Trends. Do you have any tea-related (or other) trend ideas? I'm writing about cold drinks and probably mostly cocktail drinks- but I'm open to any and all ideas! I also noticed there is a page about mixing rum with tea on your wikia and that could be interesting. Anyway, let me know if you would like to offer a few suggestions to be featured in the article (which goes live this Thursday)! Thanks so much. Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ariana! Sorry it has taken me so long to respond. Ever since Apple updated it’s iOS from 7.0 to 7.1, I have been having significant technical issues when wiki-ing. So, I missed making any contribution to your guided tour. However, I will port it over to this wiki so people here can also enjoy it. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Aw thanks Spike! No worries on the guided tour- glad you're reposting it here! ::Best, ::Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Deletions I was leaving 'your' hot tea month page for you to deal with - given the tendency for the system to sign one out on the quiet. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:17, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. It’s just the usual cross-wiki trolling by a person I’ve blocked on another Wikia site. — SpikeToronto 04:13, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I came up with the idea of a 'Hobbesian Wiki' (as in his state of nature comment) where such persons can be banished/where the opposite of Wikipedia rules operate. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Protection log What's up with the time wars? (vague nod at Dr Who) Jackiespeel (talk) 10:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don’t understand the question? (confused) — SpikeToronto 03:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh! We recently made our horrible, annual leap forward by an hour to Daylight Savings Time. Ugh! I hate it. I wish we had Standard Time all year. — SpikeToronto 03:53, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Should there be 'latitude based time zones' as well as seasonal-longitudinal ones? (There might well be some Scottish support for this idea). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::More complexity?! Oy vey! — SpikeToronto 22:58, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Keeps the computers in their place :) Jackiespeel (talk) 11:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC)